


A Midsummer's Night Dream

by m3aculpa



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine fantasises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer's Night Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Old, old story I realised I had forgotten to post here.
> 
>  **Title:** A Midsummer's Night Dream  
>  **Fandom:** Glee **  
> Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Blaine, David, Wes, Warblers/Kurt  
>  **Warnings:** Gangbang, double-penetration, OOC!Blaine (mainly because I haven't had the pleasure of "meeting" him yet)  
>  **Word count:** 1251 words  
>  **Prompt:** Written for [](http://misura.livejournal.com/profile)[**misura**](http://misura.livejournal.com/), who bought me in the charity auction, and who wanted Warblers/Kurt  
>  **Summary** : Blaine fantasises.  
>  **a/n:** This story has nothing to do with Shakespeare.  
> 

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

  
Blaine hadn’t been lying when he said that they weren’t all gay. He’d just omitted the part where they also attended an all boys’ school in the middle of nowhere. The school simmered with hormones and urges that needed to get an outlet in some way. That meant jerking off other boys, fucking other boys, sucking off other boys… pretty much any sexual activity you can imagine. The one unspoken convention is that it had to mean nothing; there had to be no talk about feelings or romance. It was sex. Pure and simple.  
   
As a result, everybody was pretty open about their sexual fantasies and desires. It didn’t come as a great shock when everybody started to confess about their fantasies regarding one Kurt Hummel. Blaine would listen and feel himself grow hot and hard.  
   
During the night, after he’d gone to bed, the words and fantasies would swim in front of his mind. He’d picture it. His cock would be hot and hard and he’d stuff his hand quickly down his pants. He’d touch himself and close his eyes.  
   
It would be a summer night. The grounds of Dalton would be covered in soft moonlight and it’d still be pleasantly warm. Kurt was out with them and four Warblers, besides Blaine; the ones most vocal in their desire, surrounded him. He was clearly uneasy, judging by the looks he kept shooting Blaine. But he wasn’t alarmed. He trusted them.  
   
“Strip,” Wes ordered.  
   
Kurt looked at Blaine in a startled fashion, but the other just nodded. It was okay. It truly was. Nobody wanted to hurt Kurt. It was exhilarating to watch Kurt obey, carefully unbutton his blazer. He attempted to fold it, before simply letting it fall to the ground. Strangely and uncharacteristically careless of Kurt, but it sent Blaine’s pulse raising. Those slender fingers nimbly started to unbutton the shirt and it blew to the side, carried by a breeze. Blaine’s mouth was suddenly dry at the glimpse of pale skin and lean muscle. In real life his cock twitched at the fantasy image.  
   
The tie rested against the pale skin momentarily, before Kurt deftly untied it. The piece of fabric slid off his neck and curled into the grass beside his feet. He shrugged off his shirt and wasted no time to fold it. It followed the blazer’s example.  
   
Kurt bent down to untie his shoes. Blaine groaned and smeared the pre-cum over the head of his cock; the way the fabric tightened over Kurt’s ass was _magnificent_. He wanted to walk up to Kurt and squeeze the taut globes of flesh. Kurt kicked off his shoes.  
   
The button went slowly and the zipper going down was agonising slow. Kurt hooked his thumbs into his pants and started to pull them down with his underwear. There was a lot of groaning going around when Kurt stepped out of his pants. His cock was half-hard and there was an adorable flush going down to his ass crack.  
   
Kurt looked both flattered by their attention, as well as uncomfortable. He tried to cover his crotch with his hands, but Wes grabbed hold of them. He put pressure on Kurt’s shoulder with the other hand. Pushing down, he made Kurt kneel down in front of him. Kurt knelt down gracefully and looked up at him. That look went straight to Blaine’s groin; Kurt looked up through his eyelashes and it made him look so very vulnerable.  
   
Wes unzipped his own pants and Kurt reached out to help him. He flushed in embarrassment as he did. He slid down Wes underwear just enough to pull him out of his shorts. His palm looked small and dainty as he wrapped it around the cock. He brought it up to his lips and studied it, looking slightly frightened. Hesitantly he leant forward and licked the slit. He took the head into his mouth. Took in as much as he could take and used his hand on the rest.  
   
Wes twisted his fingers in Kurt’s hair. He wasn’t really pulling it, just holding it, showing dominance over Kurt. There was a strangled moan coming from Kurt, so Blaine assumed that he liked it. He sucked more enthusiastically at Wes’ cock; it was a wet and sloppy blowjob. But somehow Kurt’s fumbling made it hotter to watch.  
   
Wes fingers grabbed Kurt’s hair harder and stiffened. There was a loud grunt and he came into Kurt’s willing mouth. Without any prompting Kurt swallowed everything.  
   
David was on him just as Wes drew back and he pushed him over on his fours. He prepared him quickly and roughly, but Kurt didn’t seem to mind. His hips shoved him back against the fingers as he tried to impale himself deeper on the fingers. David growled and thrust himself into Kurt. It was animalistic and he kept pulling at Kurt’s hips, angling him for better penetration. Kurt kept making these soft sigh-like moans and meeting David’s thrusts.  
   
Blaine crouched down. He could see Kurt’s rock-hard cock slapping against his own belly.  
   
David’s thrusts became shallower and faster. His grunting got deeper. His back tensed and his hips stilled. A low groan signalled that he was coming and hard. Pulling out, another took his place. He thrust in as somebody else coaxed Kurt’s mouth open. They managed to work a slightly awkward rhythm and looked like they abandoned themselves to the sensation.  
   
Kurt had his eyes squeezed shut. He looked overwhelmed; not overwhelmed as if he wanted to stop. More overwhelmed as if there were too many sensations and he wanted to enjoy them all. Dream-Blaine slid his pants down and grabbed his cock. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the wet sounds Kurt made as he blew the guy in front of him.  
   
He heard the sounds the guys made when they came and he opened his eyes. Everything disappeared but Kurt’s flushed form. His skin was glistening with sweat in the moonlight. Blaine moved without realising. He knelt down besides Kurt and pushed him down onto his back. He kissed Kurt. Hard. His tongue thrust into Kurt. He wanted to destroy every lingering thought of Karofsky’s kiss. He wanted Kurt to know how arousing a kiss could be. Something that would _mean_ something.  
   
Blaine took him from his front. Kurt arched into his movements and his hands scrabbled, grabbed hold of his shoulders. They dug into his shoulder blades. Blaine didn’t want to stop kissing Kurt. But Kurt broke free. His face was twisted in passion. But his eyes opened; darkened to azure, and he looked Blaine straight into the eyes. Blaine’s rhythm faltered. Kurt was breathtakingly beautiful. His lip was red and swollen, since he kept biting down on it.  
   
Blaine slowed down and slid his hands over Kurt’s body. He learnt every curve of Kurt’s body by touch. The way his hipbones jutted slightly from his body. The flatness of his stomach. The hardness of his nipples and how Kurt twisted when he teased them. How soft his skin was. His hands slid up and cupped Kurt’s face. He kissed him softly. Kurt’s face softened and he pulled back, opening his mouth to say something, something important, something indescribable…  
   
Blaine came violently over himself and his sheets. He stayed down until his heart stopped racing and then got up to clean himself and the sheets off.  
   
He felt vaguely ashamed. As if he’d taken advantage of Kurt.

 

 

  



End file.
